


fact vs fiction

by agnea



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnea/pseuds/agnea
Summary: two pennys exist in the world.
Kudos: 7





	fact vs fiction

**Author's Note:**

> just take it this has been lingering in my drafts for too long.

two penny luckstones exist in the world.

the first giggles from behind a computer screen, digitalised, immortalised in code and scripture. she wears a backpack that she doesn't need to use, smiles wide with bouncing pigtails and pinkened cheeks and soft eyes and skin, collect coins and is never, never angry. her voice is as sweet as sugar, as sweet as a song, as sweet as a child's when she speaks to her mother. as sweet as the sweetest thing in the world.

the other penny isn't like that at all.

she's bitter and angry, spices and a dagger sunk into a back and tear stained cheeks and the feeling of never being okay. her voice tears from sorrow, breaks from fury, swells with the force of the anger within her. her fingers are bandaged from fights. her hair is messy from indifference. she still feels a hundred years away, trapped all alone in a prism with only glimpses of other people at the edges of her crystal temple, her shining jail cell.

sometimes she imagines it. that her fingers grasping riz's were a fabrication, a desperate dream. that she didn't get those few precious hours in the nightmare king's forest, establishing life-long friendships with her most important people. that she hadn't been able to get her revenge on the man that caused her years of suffering.

she imagines staring down her doppelganger in the eye, fake projection versus real, traumatised teen.

_"hi, i'm penny! wanna play a game? come collect some coins!"_ her technological double chirps, voice as sweet as syrup.

penny grips her short sword in one hand and stabs the blade straight through her heart.


End file.
